Dance Blades and a Hot Ass
by verfens
Summary: Alfred and Natalia are national level ice dancers. Arthur Kirkland, his old school bully, stumbles into the ice rink and finds a star. USUK, PruHun, other pairings. Will have smut.
1. The Dutch Waltz

Dance Blades and a Hot Ass

Chapter 1: The Dutch Waltz

Summary: Alfred and Natalia are national level ice dancers. Arthur Kirkland, his old school bully, stumbles into the ice rink and finds a star. USUK, PruHun, other pairings.

XXXXX

Alfred F Jones was 7 years old when he started ice dancing. As men are in high demand, he was quickly arranged with a 6 year old named Natalia Arlovskaya. She was harsh at first, but they were both dedicated on the ice.

What was important about them was that when Alfred first squeezed her hand, she knew immediately that he was there for her. They were rising stars at the rink, Alfred and Natalia certainly had good genes, as both were stunningly beautiful. They had to learn the first pattern dances together, and so started with the Dutch waltz. It was boring, but on inexperienced feet, it was difficult.

When they first started partnering, Natalia bore down onto Alfred's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. He grumbled about it a lot, giving her dirty looks whenever she started to do it.

"Alfred! Stop with that look! Pleasant smiles, both of you!" Their coach yelled at them, and they both slapped on fake, showy smiles. "Better!"

Alfred and Natalia, in school, were as close as two peas in a pod. They often car pooled with each other to the rink, Matthew, the hockey player, sometimes hitching a ride with them.

As they were in the second grade together, and because they were both were pretty proud they were ice dancers, they soon became the subject of playground bullying.

And at the forefront, was Arthur Kirkland and a few others. "Gay!" Arthur would yell at him, shaming the seven year old. "How stupid is ice dancing?" He kicked him. He expected an answer out of Alfred, and the younger merely said it wasn't stupid at all.

Wrong answer. He was kicked again, and when Arthur was done with him, Alfred had a black eye. He went to the rink, and his coach demanded to know what hit him. "It's just this kid in school..." He mumbled.

"Well, you should know that you're better than him." His coach huffed. "You're doing something constructive with your life." Alfred nodded. "And if you train hard, I wouldn't be surprised if you two wound up going places." She smiled, and pat his head. "I can see you going places in this sport, Alfred."

Natalia was cold in school, but Alfred was bright, even despite having mud thrown over his spark.

When they would hold hands in school, they would get teased more, but neither of them minded. They were going places.

As they held onto each other in the killian position, they practiced swing roll, swing roll, until they mastered the basics.

They still had a long way to go.

XXXXX

That had been years ago. Alfred F Jones was now a handsome teenager, and an olympic competitor. He and Natalia were practicing a different dance now, one that was much more difficult than the Dutch Waltz. This was the Finnstep, the required pattern dance for that Olympics.

Their competitor was none other than Gilbert and Elizaveta, who were competing for space on the ice as well as for the medal.

They had been competing against each other for as long as they had been skating, Gilbert and Elizaveta slightly older than them. That didn't matter. They were currently tied, and this would be the ultimate test of who was the better pair.

But, as Alfred and Natalia worked at the twizzle sequance in the dance pattern, someone else stumbled into the equation.

He was in fact, Arthur Kirkland, the same boy who had given Alfred a hard time in elementary and middle school. He went into the ice rink, and curiously went over to the overhead window. His parents had forgotten to pick him up for the second time this week, and as he had nothing better to do, he went over to the ice rink that was a short distance from their school. What he saw, amazed him.

It was that boy he had teased when they were younger, except he was no boy now. He was a handsome young man, and with a gorgeous smile. He watched, bedazzled, as they danced on their toes around each other, before they picked up speed almost instantly.

But even more bedazzling than his charming smile, was his very much well toned ass. Arthur gulped.

Maybe ice dancing wasn't as stupid as he had played it off to be when they were younger.

XXXXX

A/N: I admit, I often follow my muse where ever it takes me, and this was a story I've been planning for awhile. Each chapter will have some of the past in it, and thepresent. I am an ice dancer, so I do know a lot about the sport. Go look up the Finnstep!


	2. The Canasta Tango

Tuesday, February 4, y

**Dance Blades and a Hot Ass**

Chapter 2: The Canasta Tango

XXXXX

Alfred and Natalia were getting better and better with the Dutch Waltz, and their coach decided it was time to teach them the Canasta Tango.

"More like the Canasty tango." Alfred joked, making Natalia giggle. Their coach only sighed.

"Really, that's the best pun you can do?" She asked, and Alfred made a promise to make a bad pun for every dance.

"Then what's the one for the Dutch Waltz?"

That stumped the seven year old for a moment, before..."The Ditch ya! Since I go so much faster than Natalia!" Natalia harrumphed, and shook her head.

"You just rush!" She argued, and Alfred laughed heartily.

"Whatever you say, Nat!"

Their coach sighed softly as the two got into a playful fight with one another.

XXXXX

"Tango Expression!" Their coach yelled. "Not, 'My mom took all my video games', pout, Alfred!"

Natalia had the look down. She looked feisty, flirty, and furious at the same time. Alfred was struggling just to keep the angry pout up.

When they finished the two patterns required for that competition, their very first as a pair, their coach called them over. "Alfred, I want you to practice your tango expression in the mirror. Dominate her! You're supposed to be the man! Get mad, and hone that look until it's less pouty child, and more mature."

Alfred always was up for a challenge.

So he practiced his tango look whenever he looked in a mirror.

Unfortunately for him, he did this in the school bathroom, practicing his arms as well. "Look how stupid you look!" Arthur said smugly as he came inside. The elder boy was bigger than him, and was able to overpower him easily. He gave him a swirly, and Alfred's face and shirt were completely soaked by the end of it. Alfred gave him a look of complete hatred then.

The next day when he showed up to practice, he had the tango expression mastered. "Good Alfred!" His coach praised, and Alfred's face was angrier than it had ever been. He had gotten his tango expression from that last encounter with Arthur, and he wasn't ever going to forget it.

XXXXX

So, when Arthur went downstairs to go get a closer look at Alfred, the handsome smiling boy suddenly looked as though he had bitten into a lemon. His face puckered into hatred.

That startled Arthur.

He knew that he had been a little mean to the boy when they were young, but let bygones be bygones. He had been a stupid kid.

Alfred ignored him at the request of his coach.

As Arthur explored the rink, he saw several faces he recognized.

Including...Bonnefoy?

His eyebrows went right up as the French boy started to skate to piano music, wearing a belt to mark himself as the one playing his music.

He was a figure skater?

Alfred and Natalia got into a scrap on the boards, and Francis did a couple jumps where he went around three times in the air. Triples?

He was not just a figure skater, but a damn good one.

There were plenty of people on the ice, but the next pair he saw were Gilbert and Elizaveta. They skated too?

Had they just not..told him?

Was he this out of the loop?

...well, he had been a right asshole about it when he was a little kid. He awkwardly remember giving Alfred a swirly a few bouts around. Well, that explained the look.

How could he get around it then?

XXXXX

A/N: They're short chapters right now, but as Alfred and Natalia get higher into the dances, there will be more. By the time we're at the International dances, there will have been sex!

37


	3. The Rhythm Blues

Dance Blades and a Hot Ass

Chapter 3: The Rhythm Blues

XXXXX

When Alfred was younger, he would struggle with being sexy. While that was no longer true, sultry was a look the younger couldn't master. Again, Natalia was able to get the look far quicker, but Alfred didn't dare practice it outside the rink again.

Natalia decided to teach him herself. They were hanging out her house. "Give me your best sultry smile."

Alfred just looked really stupid. She whacked his head. "Come on, try harder!" She huffed, and put her hands on his face.

"What are you doing!?" He asked, and she forced his face to contort to her wishes.

"There! Pout, Alfred! I know you have a good pout!" Natalia yelled at him, and he made a face. "That's not a pout!"

He huffed, and pouted. "That's a start, now, smile a bit."

Alfred did so, and she clapped her hands. "There! Much better." She huffed, and hugged him. "If you're not good enough, my mom will find me a different partner."

"I am so good enough!" He said, a little offended.

"I think so too, but you have to prove it to us, Alfred." She pecked his cheek, and he blushed.

"W-wow, Nat, that's..."

"My first kiss." She smiled, and he held her close.

They were innocently young, and he didn't know much about the world then.

XXXXX

The next day at practice, their coach was pleased on their progress, and said they were ready to compete.

Alfred and Natalia squeezed each other's hands as their parents signed them up as dance partners for their very first competition.

XXXXX

At competition, it was a mess. The young pair saw their competitors, and were a little worried. It was the older pair Gilbert and Elizaveta. They had been figure skaters before they switched over to dance together.

They gulped, and squeezed each other's hands tighter. They had to win.

Gilbert sneered at them, and Alfred stuck his tongue out at him. Elizaveta whacked him over the head, making him focus on getting ready.

Natalia had to go get dressed in her dance dress, the first one was white with blue ribbons on it, and she had a ribbon in her hair that matched it. Her long, silvery blonde hair was down, otherwise. They first had to do the dutch waltz, and then it was the rhythm blues.

Elizaveta was wearing a pretty all-blue dress, probably more meant for the rhythm blues than for the dutch waltz.

"Hey, it's the ribbon blues." Alfred joked, tugging on one ribbon on the skirt. She giggled, but was mostly nervous.

Both Gilbert and Alfred were dressed up the same way, but Alfred had a blue flower tucked into his jacket.

"You both look very handsome." Their mothers preened, and Gilbert made a face. Alfred laughed heartily.

"Man, if only Arthur knew!"

"Arthur is a total fag," Gilbert confided in Alfred after their mothers had left. "I know he's been giving you a hard time, so work even harder! Maybe you can beat us. I doubt it though." He said, cocky.

Alfred and Natalia skated first. He had to remind her not to bear down on him- a habit she was supposed to have gotten over weeks ago. He squeezed her hand, and they started their simple entrance to the Dutch Waltz. "Just like we've practiced it." Alfred soothed his partner, and they settled quickly into the two patterns of the dance. When they finished, they ended by Alfred tugging Natalia in front of him, and holding her hands out to the sides.

Gilbert and Elizaveta did a slightly harder opening, but then Elizaveta tripped as she went into the dance.

They got back into it, but were sadly off time during the dance.

Alfred and Natalia drank some water, and prepared to go back out onto the ice to do the Rhythm Blues.

The other pair looked nervous as they got off the ice. "Sorry, Gil." Alfred mumbled as he and Nat got back on the ice.

He gave the judges a sultry smile, and she did the same. He twirled her around him, and they did the opening strokes into the first steps of the dance.

By the time they were doing the last cross-backs, Alfred was practically beaming. That was two clean skates!

Gilbert and Elizaveta also had a clean second dance, but when the final standings went up, Alfred and Natalia had won.

It would be the first win of many.

XXXXX

When Alfred got off the ice, he went straight over to Arthur. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"I-I just wandered inside." Arthur said, putting his hands up defensively. "No need to be aggressive."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical?" He seethed, and Arthur got the message.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did when we were younger. I was a stupid kid..."

"Damn right you were." Alfred said, though he had been slightly placated.

"...I thought you looked wonderful." Arthur mumbled.

"What?" Alfred was confused. "What does that mean?"

Arthur hesitated, and instead of giving out the compliment again, he said, "Nothing, you jerk!" And stomped off.

Alfred was left very confused.


	4. The Swing Dance

Dance Blades and a Hot Ass

Chapter 4: The Swing Dance

Summary: Alfred and Natalia are national level ice dancers. Arthur Kirkland, his old school bully, stumbles into the ice rink and finds a star. USUK, PruHun, other pairings.

XXXXX

Once that competition season was over, Natalia and Alfred were another year older.

It was a good season, though Gilbert and Elizaveta had won some competitions, they hadn't done too bad for their first go around.

Now it was time to learn the pre-bronze dances.

"Hold her better, Alfred! Put your hips closer together!" Alfred flushed, and Natalia huffed.

"You heard him." She said, and dragged his pelvis closer to her own. They had to be close.

"A separation of 24 inches is desirable!" His coach yelled and Alfred made a face.

This dance introduces beginning dancers to a fourth basic rhythm and presents a relaxed method of changing from forward to backward skating. It requires the man to learn to lead and the lady to follow while skating backward as well as forward.

This was a basic foxtrot rhythm. Or a Schottische, but Alfred was too young to dream of even pronouncing that.

He groaned as he worked through a second pattern, though it was extremely difficult now that they weren't hip to hip. It was annoying, even.

This hold wasn't nearly as easy as the killian hold. They kept getting an a-frame, where Natalia bent over at the waist, and Alfred did the same.

What was worse, is that they had seen Elizaveta and Gilbert already working on the Cha-Cha! The other team was ahead of them!

They had to get this.

XXXXX

As the two worked on their a-frame, Gilbert and Elizaveta powered through testing their dances. It was not fun to watch them pass the preliminary dances without a hitch!

Alfred groaned as he lay on Natalia's shoulder on the school bus. "What are we going to do Nat?" He asked, worried.

"We just have to be better than them." Natalia huffed. "I think that we should follow the pattern exactly. While it's not required, it'll make the judges like us more." She smiled then, devious. "They might be passing their preliminary dances, but it's almost impossible to not pass that."

Alfred grinned, understanding the diss. "Well, so what if they can do the cha-cha? It's not like they can do the cha-cha congelado!" They both laughed.

"Well, we can't do that either." She smiled though, and they hugged.

"Whatever, they aren't doing the Starlight Waltz straightaway as a warm up. That's a pre-gold dance that used to be an international dance!" Alfred tried to reassure her.

"Do you think we'll be ready for a free dance? Next year, we'll have to start doing that..." She murmured, a little worried.

Alfred grinned. "I'm sure we'll be fine!"

The pair settled down to watch some movies, naturally all chick flicks, as per Natalia's request.

"I like that song. It's a cute foxtrot." Alfred hummed, thoughtful.

"We should write it down and use it for our free dance!" Natalia said excitedly.

"Whoa, hold up skippy." Alfred smiled. "We have a whole year of competing."

Natalia shook her head. "What? Are you doubting me?" She gave him a noogie. "Don't do that! We all know I'm the head of this relationship!" She huffed again, and smiled teasingly as she sat back down.

They were watching Sleepless in Seattle, and their hands found one another as they replayed the song, "A Wink and a Smile".

Because, really, they were two peas in a pod.

XXXXX

Years later, and their free dance was no longer such innocence. To compete against Gilbert and Elizaveta, they had to up their game.

Natalia flicked her hair around as they practiced their senior free dance to the song, "The Dirty Boogie" and "You're the Boss"

"Baby you're a genius when it comes to cookin' up some...chile sauce!" Alfred reached out for her, and grabbed her by her middle, hoisting her up into the air above his head as she smiled broadly.

He let go, and she did a twist in the air as he dropped her, before catching her again, cradling her in his arms.

"But in the middle of the night, when the moon is shining bright, you're the boss!" Natalia kissed him hard, though it was just for show, before she cast herself away from him, landing on her feet and throwing her arms up into the air.

"When it comes to kissin', I just gotta keep insisting oh baby, you sure do swing!" The couple did a swing roll chock taw, and then made a pose, before the woman's verse came up.

"And when it comes to kissin', I just gotta keep insistin' oh, no daddy, you are the king!" Alfred and Natalia started up their footwork as Brian Setzer and Gwen Stefani continued to sing their hearts out.

When they finished the program, they were both breathing hard. They took a practice bow, and went over to their coach.

"Well, I hope that got the anger out of your system, Alfred." She said cooly, and Alfred nodded, grinning.

"Oh yeah man. Arthur pissed me off, but having to focus on that certainly got me to stop thinking about that." Alfred word- vomited, and both Natalia and their coach laughed.

"That's good! Now do it again."

The couple groaned.

XXXXX

Arthur was breathing hard as he finished watching Natalia and Alfred.

Of course he was straight. Despite the rhinestones and glamor, Alfred was still grabbing her every which way and putting his hands in places that made Arthur blush.

He shouldn't have teased him about being gay so much when they were younger. In fact, Arthur was gay. He had been taking his anger at his father out on Alfred, and others.

This was just cruel irony.

Alfred and Natalia got into position again, and they started up their program once more.

Arthur stared in longing.

XXXXX

A/N: Hahah, Arthur. Are Alfred and Nat in a relationship? We'll see...

Also, I have a poll on my profile for what dance the Junior short dance is! Go vote! If you don't know what a dance is, look it up, but they should be pretty self-explanitory. I also put up all the chapters for this story on my profile! There are 40!


	5. The Cha Cha

Dance Blades and a Hot Ass

Chapter 5: The Cha-Cha

XXXXX

Their coach scolded them for getting ahead of themselves. They actually wouldn't be doing a free dance for another year, after all. They still had to learn the Bronze dances, and then the Pre-Silver dances. It would be a rough time for them!

But she did praise them for thinking about the future, and so decided to take a break from pattern dances for the day, after they learned the relatively easy Cha-Cha, with the solums and a dummy step, to teach them some partnering. Including lifts, partner spins, and twizzle sequences.

She wanted them to do a lift in the cha cha entrance, after all. It wouldn't be anything too hard, it was just Alfred lifting up Natalia in a circle before she shimmied her breasts, and they started the dance.

So she choreographed the entrance, and Alfred was going to have to work on strength training to have the muscle strength to lift Natalia. So once they were off the ice, and their skates were dried off, their coach took them to the gym, where both Alfred and Natalia had to lift weights.

However, Francis Bonnefoy, Juvenile freestyler, was already there. He scoffed at the young dancers. "Why do you two need to be doing that?" He asked, mocking their sport. "It's not like you need the strength to land an axel."

Alfred's face went red. "We do too need strength! I have to pick her up and carry her around!" He argued.

"Really, lifts when you're hardly a beginner?" Francis teased.

"You're just stuck up because you have an axel." Natalia huffed, going over and hugging Alfred. "So what? It's not like you have any doubles yet, which is the key to making yourself competitive."

That made Francis flush red as well. "Well!" He stumbled for words, before he decided to ignore her altogether.

"That's what I thought." She nodded firmly, and they went back to tossing the medicine ball from one to another, before they went to bicep curls, and so forth.

By the time they were done, both were terribly sore, but felt a sense of accomplishment.

They rode home, and Alfred tried one more time to pick her up and swirl her around in the air as he helped her out of the car.

This time, he succeeded.

XXXXX

As they practiced the cha cha with the opening for the first time, both got into their positions, Alfred with one hand in front of him, and the other up in the air, Natalia turned away from him in a sultry sort of manner.

She turned around in a twizzle, as the music began to play, she walked up to him on her toes, and he grabbed her, pulling her down and catching her in his arms, before he pulled her back up, and swirled her around in the air holding her by her waist, and Natalia shimmied her breasts playfully as he did that, and he let her drop to the ice, before they took their opening steps, and started the dance.

"_When marimba rhythms start to play, dance with me, make me sway." _Alfred and Natalia began the dance with confidence, Natalia and Alfred being in Killian position as both made sultry faces.

"_Like the lazy ocean hugs the shore, hold me close, sway me more." _They did the solum section easily, and Natalia flared her hand up as she finished that section.

"_Like a flower bending in the breeze, bend with me, sway with ease." _Alfred and Natalia began the end pattern easily, and the last verse before the repeat began.

"_When we dance you have a way with me, stay with me, sway with me."_

They finished that pattern with a swing roll, and Natalia squeezed his hand tighter as they started the second pattern.

"_Other dancers may be on the floor, but my eyes will see only you" _Alfred and Natalia stumbled a little bit, but they got back on the Cha-Cha rhythm quickly.

"_Only you have that magic technique, when we sway I feel weak!"_

Alfred and Natalia continued along with the pattern, and when they finished, Natalia jumped away from Alfred, and held out her hand, her face longing, as Alfred reached out for hers.

Their coach clapped. "Good job!" She smiled, and praised them both, giving constructive criticism about how to go from one pattern to the next.

Alfred and Natalia grinned, still holding each other's hand.

Young love fluttered innocently.

XXXXX

Arthur left the rink then, and accidentally caught Alfred on the way out. He watched as they left from the side door, talking about the olympics, which was in two months. They still had to compete in Nationals, but were olympic hopefuls.

At least, that had been what the mothers had said.

Arthur was entranced.

He went to his mother's car, and got in.

That night, he found a picture of Alfred in the magazine his mother had on sports, and cut it out. He started to jack off to it, imagining Alfred on top of him with that easy going, yet dominant expression.

He came with a moan, and felt terribly guilty for what he had done to Alfred when they were younger.

He hadn't seen much of him in Middle school, and now was almost completely sure he and Alfred only had one class together in high school.

He would apologize to him the next day, he vowed.

XXXXX

They did in fact, only have one class together. Alfred and Natalia were lab partners, and Arthur was partnered with a big lug who couldn't pull anything out of his arse when he was called on.

So Arthur had to do most of the work.

Alfred got up to leave at the end of the class, noted by a bell, and Arthur shakily went over to him, quaking in his shoes.

"Um...you looked really good yesterday."

"You didn't think that when we were younger, Arthur." He said harshly, and Arthur flinched.

Straight to the point, then...

"Yes...about that. I wanted to sincerely apologize for what I did to you when we were younger." Arthur mumbled, making Alfred's eyes go wide.

He laughed.

"You think you can just apologize?" He said, tears of mirth coming from his eyes. "You made my life miserable."

"And I want to right that!" Arthur argued. "I truly regret what I did! I was a stupid kid that was lashing out at others because I was uncertain about myself."

Alfred looked surprised at the admission.

"Why were you uncertain about yourself, Arthur? Are you saying that you were gay all along?" Alfred murmured, eyes wide.

Arthur hesitated. Then.

"Yes, I was. My father kept yelling at me for being queer, so I took out that anger on you. It's not an excuse, it's an explanation."

Alfred looked conflicted. "Alright. Thanks for apologizing, I guess..." He mumbled, and then he and Natalia left, Natalia putting a hand on his shoulder as they left the room.

Arthur was left looking really stupid, and he went off to go to the bathroom and contemplate his shitty life.

XXXXX

A/N: Haha, finally progression of the plot in the present day! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Additionally, the poll is still up! Go and vote if you want a waltz, a cha cha, a quickstep, or the blues for a junior short dance!


	6. The Fiesta Tango

Monday, February 17, y

Dance Blades and a Hot Ass

Chapter 6: The Fiesta Tango

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been busy… you'll be happy to know I'm working on writing a bunch of chapters at once….

XXXXX

The fiesta tango, or the fiasco tango, as Alfred came to call it, was a mess when they first started dancing it.

They had to learn it now, so they could begin competing it.

They initially struggled with a bad frame, as both Alfred and Natalia were looking at their feet rather than each other. Beyond that, they were struggling with the new hold- reverse Killian.

Whenever they would go to dance, they would awkwardly try the killan, before they went back to the proper form.

Additionally, they now had to do two step on the same foot, a swing roll that went from an outside to an inside.

It was a struggle.

They continued to push however, Alfred and Natalia going to the gym after they finished skating, and each doing their homework together.

They were each other's closest friend, and that was all that mattered.

XXXXX

When it came to tangoing, Alfred was no amateur.

At least, he wasn't anymore.

Alfred and Natalia grunted as they stared hatefully at each other, Natalia putting her hands on Alfred's chest, and throwing herself away from him with a forceful shove, before he grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her into a dip. They went into tango hold temporarily, and were hip to hip while they criss-crossed their legs in traditional tango style.

After that, they did the opening pushes into the dance.

They were at competition, and Natalia was in a beautiful dress with the front covered in roses, the back decorated in thorns. He smirked triumphantly as they entered the dance, and they were partnering well.

They had long since rid themselves of an a-frame, having been working on it all season.

This was the last dance of that competition, as Gilbert and Elizaveta had already gone.

They had lost the Cha Cha to the more exciting, older pair, and so now had to make up for it by winning the tie breaker dance.

They executed the outside-inside edge flawlessly, and though they wanted to cheer, they didn't- maintaining the mood of the tango.

After another clean pattern, Natalia did a three turn, and did a stop backwards on an edge, putting one arm in the air in a traditional tango flair, before Alfred wrapped his arms around her middle seductively.

They stood there, motionless, before they broke apart, cheering wildly.

They had finally gotten the Fiesta Tango down, just in time to steal the last gold medal.

XXXXX

At their victory dinner, Natalia and Alfred held hands, chatting amicably with Gilbert and Elizaveta, who were no sore losers. They were, in actuality, very good friends with each other.

Something had been tense between Elizaveta and Gilbert, though they weren't saying anything about it just yet. It probably had to do with that new dancer at the rink, Roderich. Though he hadn't shown any interest in partnering, content with solo skating, he was also a talented freestyler.

That meant trouble for Gilbert. Especially since they had just had their butts handed to them all season long.

Natalia and Alfred finished eating, and decided to go outside. Natalia found Alfred's hand with her own.

"You know, I've put a lot of thought into this." She murmured, clearly nervous.

"About what?" Alfred was naturally clueless.

"About us. We're so close...it's almost like..." She trailed off.

"Almost like what?" He asked, confused.

"Like we're boyfriend and girlfriend." She smiled a little bit, and he coughed, surprised.

He caught himself from saying anything stupid, when she threatened to smack him teasingly.

"Fine, fine! Ya know, if you wanna date that badly, I'm more than happy to." He grinned, and she threw her arms around him. "We're in the fourth grade now. I see no reason why we can't." He held her tight, and swirled her around him. She laughed.

"Whoot whoot, that's our Alfred." Gilbert cat-called, and Elizaveta laughed.

"Stealing the hearts of all the ladies." She said teasingly, and the pair blushed.

"Except mine of course," Gilbert teased her, and she shoved him off.

"As if, pig." She snorted, and Gilbert only laughed harder.

Natalia and Alfred didn't quite get their relationship, though they pushed away any thoughts of them falling apart.

XXXXX

Arthur, being the snot nosed brat he was as a child, started roping kids in to tease Alfred and Natalia's relationship.

At least, until Natalia gave him a black eye.

That was when he finally started to leave Alfred alone.

XXXXX

But now, he had gone back to the rink to longingly watch Alfred and Natalia skate. He didn't pay any attention to Natalia, no. He was watching Alfred do his short dance.

"_They met and easily fell in love!" _The song they were dancing to, while it was about Bonnie and Clyde, was very much lovey-dovey.

They were definitely a couple.

That was further confirmed by the smooches on the cheek Alfred and Natalia gave in the middle of their footwork, and Arthur felt his stomach drop. Alfred could never even think about liking him back.

It was too bizarre for someone like Alfred, successful, a hopeful olympian, to even think about paying attention to someone like Arthur, a complete screw up.

He left the rink, but not without Alfred seeing him leave.

Alfred's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but it was too weird to even consider...that.

He brushed it off.

XXXXX

A/N: Okay, poll's done, we're doing the Viennese Waltz for the Junior Short Dance.

Sorry this chapter was a little shorter, I had some trouble writing it, and I really gotta get going on my scholarship essays...

haha (gay crying)

Anyway, I love reading reviews, they always make me feel good and motivated to write. Thanks so much for reading this!

4


End file.
